Sobre cores, pessoas e flores
by TheMegan169
Summary: Sobre amizades (partidas) e amores interrompidos.
1. Sobre coisas azuis e rosas amarelas

_Para Rebeca;_

Este é o sétimo pergaminho, se agora não der certo, eu desisto. (Espero que dê, sete sempre foi o meu número da sorte) O fato é que eu não fazia a menor ideia de como começar isso. Com um clichê "Olá Caroline. Como você está"? Não. Com um "Oi, Carol." não, muito íntimo. Não estávamos em um clima tão bom há alguns meses, certo? Mas, já que eu criei coragem para lhe escrever, vamos só por um momento fingir que nada daquilo aconteceu então eu poderei começar minha carta normalmente, ok? Ok.

_"Querida Vagabunda."_

Ah, agora sim. Está bem melhor.

"Querida Vagabunda. Como você está? Como tem passado? Quantos caras gostosos você já encontrou por aí? Lembra-se do combinado quando íamos as festas? Os loiros sempre seriam seus, contanto que os cabelos passando do queixo pertencessem à mim. Nunca tivemos um gosto parecido para garotos (as vezes me pergunto como é que aquilo foi acontecer) mas não é sobre nossas preferências sexuais que eu lhe escrevo. Na verdade, eu queria te contar algo. Mas demorou um bom tempo para que eu conseguisse criar coragem. Eu já estava me intitulando "Annabelle Wood; a azul." Você sabia que em algumas culturas, o azul-escuro se associa a uma certa falta de coragem? Mas voltemos ao ocorrido e propósito desta carta; semana passada Abigail finalmente (muito finalmente, diga-se de passagem) acertou em cheio a mão na cara de lua cheia de Delilah Finnigan. Demorou, mas foi épico! Bem, você conhece as garotas Wood, Abby não parou no primeiro tapa. (Delilah está na ala hospitalar, meus pais foram chamados aqui e Abby está suspensa do próximo jogo, então você pode imaginar que eu estou dividida entre lhe parabenizar e pedir à Oksana para promover uma festa em comemoração à isso, ou esganar aquele belo pescocinho com minhas proprias mãos e fazê-la dividir o leito com a Finnigan) O fato é que, assim que a briga acabou e Abby foi levada pelo Professor Longbottom à diretoria, a primeira coisa que eu fiz, foi correr até as masmorras. Você pode imaginar o quão ofegante eu cheguei lá após descer todos os lances de escadas do sétimo andar? Bem, por alguns gloriosos momentos, eu corri com toda minha força, dando gargalhadas ocasionais, imaginando sua reação ao saber do ocorrido e a garrafa de firewhisky que provavelmente abriríamos em comemoração aquilo. Assim que cheguei na frente do retrato, um primeiranista saia do Salão Comunal esmeraldino e eu lhe disse "Pode por favor, chamar Carol para mim?" "Que Carol?" ele me perguntou, franzindo o cenho. "Caroline Chevalier oras! Qual outra seria?" E ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca. "Não tem nenhuma Caroline Chevalier aqui" "Como não? Ela está no sétimo ano seu tapado, é a minha melhor..." então a ficha caiu. Onde diabos você está, Carol? Você deveria estar aqui, sua diabrete da cornualha! Você deveria ter visto a briga e deveria estar aqui para brindar à isso. Melhores amigos não se abandonam, sabia disso? A verdade é que está tudo horrível sem você, Caroline. Sabe à que mais o azul é representado? Pela monotonia. Quando estamos todos reunidos, tem um buraco azul enorme que parece sugar à todos nós; esse buraco é o que você deixou na vida de todos nós, sua maldita vagabunda! Não existe trio de duas pessoas, Carol. Oksana e eu sentimos tanto a sua falta. É claro que a loira expressa melhor que eu, e na maior parte do tempo que digo "Ainda bem que ela foi" ou "Já foi tarde" mas eu sinto sua falta Carol. Aconteceu tanta coisa que eu quero te contar. Christopher e eu ainda não estamos "namorando" mas posso dizer que, no nosso limite, estamos simplesmente bem. E isso já dura há duas semanas, então tem algum tipo de record acontecendo aqui. Dexter e Carson apostam todo dia, coisas como "Hoje eles brigam" ou "Hoje Annabelle fará alguma capirotagem e Christopher há esganará, você verá!" mas há alguns dias eu tenho estado um tanto quanto nostálgica. Não vou dizer que isso é por que é a semana do seu aniversário (mas na verdade você sabe que é.) Ah, Aaron também não encontrou ninguém (como se aquela criança fosse achar alguém melhor que você) mas às vezes, eu dou algum suborno para aquele diabrete loiro da Charlotte Creevey, em troca de algumas informações da vida amorosa dele. Semana passada, ele ia se encontrar com Ninna Longbottom. Pode acreditar nisso? Aquela tola maravilha mal deixou as fraldas! Bem, o fato é que, talvez e só talvez, alguém tenha atrapalhado os planos dele, e a pobre garota ficou presa em um banheiro com a Murta-Que-Geme. (Ok, admito, eu dei à ela o novo horário de banho de Christopher. Mas se aquele espectro safado tentar qualquer coisa pra cima dele, eu vou encontrar um ovo de basilísco só pra petrificar e quebrar aquela piranha centenária!) Bem, nem mesmo Abby sabe disso então, bico fechado! Mas eu o fiz, por que por mais que estranha que seja sua escolha (sério, ele parece que está no quarto ano, Carol! E não vou nem começar a falar sobre os dois pés esquerdos ou o fato de que ele deve ser péssimo de cama...) eu sei que um dia, você e essa sua bunda ossuda vão voltar para cá, para sua família. E quando isso acontecer, eu, no direito de sua melhor amiga e futura madrinha dos seus catarrentos, não posso deixar que o paspalho Sparrow esteja com qualquer outra.

E agora eu vou me apressar e tentar finalizar isto aqui, pois já está ficando sentimental demais, e nenhuma de nós duas é tão água com açúcar assim. Como é mesmo que você dizia? Ah sim; seja homem!

Tem sete coisas, que eu me lembrarei até o fim da vida. E eu te ordeno, que se lembre delas também. E como esta carta é minha, estou no meu completo direito de dar ordens e se você ainda tiver um mínimo de bom senso, irá obedecer.

A primeira delas, quando nos conhecemos. Eu estava à procura de Abby pelos vagões, mas a locomotiva começou a se mover à todo vapor e eu entrei na primeira cabine que encontrei. Você estava lá, com os olhos verdes em puro êxtase. "É demais, huh? Ser bruxa!" você disse quando eu me sentei à sua frente. "Oh, sim. Descobriu à duas semanas, certo?" eu lhe perguntei, com empatia. "Sim. Você não?" "Ah, não. Pais bruxos" eu te disse, dando de ombros. Você pulou para o banco ao meu lado, colocou suas mãos em meus ombros e seus olhos estavam tão perto de mim, que eram grandes como esmeraldas. "Por favor, me conte mais!" Você pediu. Então eu lhe contei sobre os animais, sobre as aulas, os feitiços, e principalmente; sobre a copa de quadribol. Alguns minutos depois, Oksana se juntou à nos, nos contando sobre costumes búlgaros enquanto eu lhes contava sobre os irlandeses. Dividimos sete pacotes de varinhas de alcaçuz naquele dia, sete sapos de chocolate e sete tortinhas de abóbora. Você se lembra qual eram as cores das embalagens das varinhas de alcaçuz e dos sapos de chocolate? Azuis.

A segunda delas, no seu primeiro vôo de vassoura. Eu estava habituada à elas desde os meus sete anos, e quando lhe contei sobre a copa mundial de quadribol, você praticamente vibrou. Estávamos no castelo há três semanas, era um domingo, às quatro da manhã e o seu ainda estava de um completo azul profundo quando eu roubei uma vassoura do estoque e te encontrei nos portões da escola. "Suba" eu lhe ensinei, e a vassoura foi para sua mão com uma habilidade incrível. Primeiro, eu te ensinei sobre o goleiro, que era a profissão do meu pai e a qual eu pretendia seguir. Você não se interessou muito e disse que era extremamente tedioso. "Veja os balaços e bastões então, senhorita sabe-tudo" eu lhe disse de má vontade, empurrando-lhe o bastão de madeira. Eu me lembro que tive que pular à metros, e rolar mais alguns, para escapar do balaço que você havia rebatido na primeira tentativa. "Wow, calma lá Gwenog Jones" eu caçoei, porém levou um bom tempo para que você aprendesse todas as piadas do mundo bruxo.

A terceira delas, quando nós demos nossos respectivos primeiros beijos. Eu realmente não quero me lembrar desta parte, então vou à uma síntese rápida e não aprofundada sobre isso. O que? Você não pode querer me culpar, eu dei meu primeiro beijo com Damien! O quão detestável isso pode ser em uma escala de zero à cem? Mil! Merlin. Eu me lembro que você dizia não ser mais bv, que tinha muita experiência com um trouxa de olhos azuis como o mar que morava na rua da sua casa, mas momentos antes de ter os seus "sete minutos no paraíso" com Jeremy Boot você veio apavorada, me perguntando o que você fazia com a sua língua. Como se eu pudesse te explicar! Havia acabado de passar pela pior e mais traumática experiência de toda a minha vida. Então eu lhe dei uma balinha azul e disse "Primeiramente use isso, você está com um mal hálito terrível" e você me deixou com um belo hematoma arroxeado em troca do meu ótimo conselho. Você sempre teve uma personalidade terrível, Chevalier.

A quarta delas, admito ser a minha favorita. O nosso Primeiro Porre! E Merlin, aquilo foi memorável. Lembro-me que foi no depois do meu aniversário de quinze anos, estávamos comemorando na casa dos meus avós na Irlanda, e estavam lá James, Dakota, Austen, além de você e Abby. Se me pedir para detalhar o que aconteceu naquela noite, eu não me lembrarei da metade. O que eu realmente me lembro, foi dos meus pais e avós saindo para algum jantar beneficente e de estar em uma partida no x-box com James e Austen, Abby deitada de cabeça para baixo em um dos sofás extremamente entediada enquanto Dakota folheava uma revista qualquer quando você chegou com um brilho travesso nos olhos. "Gente, olha essa bebida irlandesa! Devem cobrar uma identidade de trinta anos para ter acesso à isso!" Era algum tipo de bebida caseira azul, pertencendo ao meu avô, um beberrão de fama reconhecida. 3O minutos, Austen bebia seu achocolatado enquanto eu dançava sobre a mesa de jantar, pisando sobre a porcelana centenária da minha avó, James tentava convencer Dakota a lhe mostrar "algo" lá atrás e Abby tentava travar algum tipo de stripper poker com Austen que ria com gosto enquanto você entornava a garrafa. Não vou dizer explicitamente que voc um líquido azul no troféu de Melhor Jogador de Quadribol de 2OO7 do meu pai, mas posso dizer que até hoje, eu sinto dor de cabeça quando olho para aquele troféu.

A quinta delas, a nossa primeira dança sobre mesas. Tínhamos dezesseis e eu havia brigado com James por algo tão banal que nem ao menos consigo me lembrar. Você veio me procurar, dizendo que Oksana estava dando sua primeira festa, sob supervisão de Fred. (E o que realmente aconteceu foi que o gafanhoto superou o mestre) Eu não faço ideia de quanto firewhisky já havíamos ingerido, mas quando Fred focalizou aquele jogo de luzes trouxas azuis encima de uma mesa qualquer para testar e Oksana nos puxou pelos braços. "Eu tenho uma ideia genial!" Ela disse com aquela tentativa de olhar angelical, porém os chifres e rabo estavam apontando. Muito modéstia parte, eu não sei como é que Godric e Salazar não se levantaram de suas tumbas milenares para nos aplaudir, por que minha amiga, aquilo sim foi uma verdadeira dança sobre mesas.

A sexta delas, a maior das brigas épicas que Hogwarts já presenciou. Sabe, nem a inquisição de Dolores Umbrigde foi tão inesquecível como quando eu apareci careca, apenas com um lenço azul (que ironicamente você havia me dado à dois anos) enrolado na cabeça para realizar os exames. Ah sim, inesquecível foi você aparecendo no mesmo dia com a pele verde e escamosa como a de uma cobra, para o exame de poções. Eu ainda consigo me lembrar da expressão do aplicador de exames. Entre tantos tapas, socos, puxões de cabelo, hematomas e palavras cuspidas para causar dor uma à outra, em algum momento daquela confusão, nós amadurecemos Carol.

A sétima coisa que eu não quero que você se esqueça, é de mim Carol. Mesmo que nós nunca voltemos a nos falar, que nossos caminhos não se cruzem mais e que nossos destinos sejam tão opostos, eu quero te pedir que se lembrer de mim com carinho; pois é como eu me lembrarei de você. Daquela garotinha tão entusiasmada em descobrir um novo mundo que eu conheci naquele grande expresso avermelhado. Da minha melhor amiga, que de tão parecida comigo, é tão oposta. De uma garota forte e corajosa, que nunca exita em perseguir seus sonhos e não se deixa ser calada facilmente. De uma mulher com uma ferocidade incrível, destemida e que ao mesmo tempo é frágil como cristal.

Está tudo uma droga sem você, Carol. Tudo está mergulhado em um nostálgico, profundo e depressivo azul escuro, mas eu sinceramente espero que você encontre tudo o que procura na sua busca. Que o seu Deus (e o meu Merlin) esteja com você em cada passo que você der e que a felicidade seja sua companheira quando estiver longe de casa. Que você nunca ame em vão e continue corajosa, pois no meu coração você sempre permanecerá eternamente jovem.

PS; você deve estar se perguntando o por quê de junto com esta carta, eu ter enviado uma Rosa Amarela. Bem, ela representa doçura, carinho e amizade. Nunca fomos uma poço de doçura tão menos carinhosas, mas algum momento desses sete anos de amizade, houve tanto carinho e doçura quanto tapas, palavrões e varinhas de alcaçuz.


	2. Sobre lições castanhas e Ranunculus

_Para Rebeca;_

Caitlin Amethyst Greengrass! Você é o mais detestável de todos os mamíferos terrestres. Lhe escrevo por meio deste, para evitar que você não me ouça ou tome decisões precipitadas como tentar me azarar ou quebrar três dos meus dentes como da última vez. Dentre todos os mamíferos terrestres, você é o pior. Você é desconfiada, vingativa, obsessiva, rancorosa, insuportável, vagabunda, fria, cruel, antiética, sem caráter, arrogante, traidora, antipática, orgulhosa, pessimista, preconceituosa, egoísta, materialista, falsa, maliciosa, mentirosa, invejosa, cínica, ignorante, impiedosa, manipuladora e traiçoeira. Você é uma canalha! Francamente? Só ama a si mesma e Artemis. Aliás tenho fortes suspeitas que só ame a si mesma! Você é imprestável e deveria ter vergonha de ter nascido. Não posso esquecer de listar sua tirania por natureza. Ótima fascista também. Pisa nos outros e quase tem um orgasmo quando vê alguém se dando mal. Pelo bem de todos em Hogwarts, não, pelo bem de todos neste Planeta, Galáxia e Via Láctea, você deveria ser exterminada. Com que direito você roubou o meu vestido de Baile? Isso foi o cúmulo da infantilidade. Achou que eu iria me desesperar e arrancar os cabelos? Chorar até desidratar? Dar algum tipo de escandalo e lhe dar os cinco minutos de cena que você quer? Não que lhe interesse saber, sua piranha loira, mas eu tenho outro. Eu não tenho o menor interesse em tentar entender a mente de uma sociopata como você, mas colocar corante verde no meu shampoo, ultrapassou todas as barreiras de educação, sensibilidade e respeito que eu estive tentando manter com você durante esses anos, em respeito à sua irmã. Eu deixei passar até mesmo quando você tentou me atingir, através do Karl, mas agora o copo transbordou. Se bem lhe conheço, você deve estar fazendo caretas ao ler isso, mostrando a língua, girando os olhos claros, rindo e provavelmente, tentando imitar minha voz, como vem fazendo durante todos esses anos. Mas sabe de uma coisa, sua piranha sem vergonha? Quem ri por último ri melhor. E me deixe ter o prazer de lhe explicar, assim que você abriu esta carta, um pó castanho se espalhou por seu rosto. Não comece a tentar se limpar, agora ele já se uniu ao tecido do seu corpo e será impossível impedir meu feitiço de se realizar. O castanho é a cor da terra e significa maturidade, consciência e responsabilidade, tudo o que você não tem e se continuar neste ritmo desenfreado, nunca terá na vida. Mas não foi apenas para lhe dar uma coceira como se mil pulgas estivessem se apossando desse seu corpo imundo, oh, não. Neste feitiço contem raízes de Ranunculus, uma planta que eu particularmente sempre associei à sua personalidade; este por sua vez, representa infantilidade. É com grande prazer, sua cadela, que eu lhe conto, que Ranunculus brotaram em seu couro cabeludo em abundância, se misturando ao seus cabelos, até que você faça uma boa ação para 5O estudantes da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Não fique brava, eu poderia ter feito o feitiço dizendo que ele só sairia se você encontra-se a cura para Varíola de Dragão, então consideresse sortuda.


	3. Sobre o verde da virilidade e coroas de

_Para Rebeca;_

Olá meu bom e velho amigo Gideon. Esta manhã, algo muito engraçado aconteceu. Gwenog me procurou antes das aulas e disse que entendia o meu "problema." Quando eu lhe perguntei que "problema" ela sorriu e disse que eu poderia ter lhe contado antes, que não precisava ter vergonha disso. Que "daríamos um jeito." Que agora ela conseguia entender por que durante esses meses de namoro, ainda não tinha "rolado." Evidentemente, eu não entendi nada do que ela queria dizer, então pedi para ser um pouco mais específica. Então ela sussurrou, que você, Fabian, Edgar e Benjamin haviam lhe contado, sobre eu ser broxa. Há há há. Imagino o quanto isso foi engraçado. Ainda estou rindo, há há há. Minhas costelas até doeram, tamanhas foram minhas descontroladas gargalhadas. Não pense que eu não sei, que essa ideia surgiu diretamente da sua mente o resto apenas pegou corda, meu querido. Então, algo incrível aconteceu. Começou pelo espertinho do grupo, o metido à Rowena Ravenclaw com colhões. Se você se perguntou onde estava sua dupla na aula de feitiços, sinto em lhe informar que Benjamin Fenwick está na Ala Hospitalar, infelizmente alguém o petrificou, e veja que situação constrangedora, com as calças abaixadas e uma cueca amarela com hipogrifos que se movem; quem seria tão terrível assim, meu caro amigo? Depois, foi a vez de Babbith a Coelha sofrer as consequências. Se você estranhou Edgar não estar na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, não se preocupe mais. Ele também está na Ala Hospitalar, porém o pobrezinho está sentado lá, com a cara esverdeada, vomitando lesmas durante horas, segurando um grande balde que é utilizado de 3 em 3 minutos. E como essa pessoa que parece estar misteriosamente pegando um por um dos nossos amigos não é alguém injusto, quando a Mandrágora Saltitante (e é claro que eu me refiro ao seu irmão) saiu para ir ao banheiro durante à aula de transfiguração e não voltou mais, que tragédia, parece que está com pústulas explodindo pus para todos os lados e foi levado para a enfermaria. Sabe o que é pior? Parece que é na bunda. Terrível, não acha? Bem, infelizmente Pirraça viu os pequenos delitos deste Homem Nobre e Honrado, deste Justiceiro do Novo Século e o denunciou para o diretor Dumbledore. Agora, ele está de cabeça para baixo, acorrentado à grilhões com Argus Filch o rodeando como um gato que contraiu raiva, atiçando-o com uma tesoura enferrujada, lhe garantindo que cortará os seus cabelos, pois sempre que os vê sente uma tremenda vontade de fazê-lo. Eu te garanto, meu bom amigo, que se um centímetro dos meus cabelos forem cortados, em nome da nossa amizade, você sofrerá consequências terríveis. Agora chega de formalidade. Diga-me seu imundo bastardo, o que se passa na sua cabeça? Bosta de Dragão? De Hipogrifo? Talvez de Sereianos.. Como diabretes você diz para Gwenog que eu sou brocha? Se eu tivesse que ser associado à uma cor, seria ao verde. Sabia que esta cor é associada à virilidade e grandeza? É claro que não. Por que você é uma anta. Você pode perguntar para 7O% da população feminina deste castelo o quão brocha ou pequeno ele é. Elas lhe dirão que ele só falta ser verde, de tanta virilidade e masculinade que ocorre no ar quando ele é libertado. Então, enquanto eu passo por quatro longas horas de tortura medieval e Filch está quase gozando de tanto prazer em ser minha companhia, tenho cinco opções a lhe dar, sobre qual dano você sofrerá quando eu sair daqui.

O1. Você se deita, sem camisa em uma mesa, e me deixa pingar em seu peito nu a cera quente de uma vela queimando. Não, eu não gostei dessa. Muito superficial.

O2. Eu te dou uma surra com o Salgueiro Lutador. Notou como eu não deixei claro que seria com uma Vara dele? Mas sim com o Salgueiro por inteiro? Não, ainda não está bom o bastante para compensar o que você fez. Mas certamente é uma opção que estou pensando com carinho.

O2. Eu direi à Molly que você sabotou o último encontro dela com Arthur Weasley. Oh sim, eu gosto desse. Força bruta, agilidade altíssima, ótima com a mão em punhos. E ela nem precisará do Salgueiro para fazer um estrago épico em você.

O4. Eu amarro uma âncora na sua cintura e te jogo no Lago Negro. Sabia que A Lula Gigante está na fase de acasalamento? Imagine como devem estar os níveis de feromônios dela à esta altura e ouvi dizer que ela adora coisas bem safadas e imprópias (a expressão "fio terra" foi mencionada nos boatos.)

O5. Esse é a minha preferida, admito. Enquanto você estiver feliz em seus sonhos onde você enfim beija Hestia Jones, eu vou lhe petrificar, levar até o banheiro feminino do terceiro andar, te deixar completamente nu, e chamar a Murta Que Geme. Sabia que ela tem uma tara inexplicável por você? Ah, isso não é tudo, aí vem a melhor parte, há alguns meses eu dei à ela o seu horário de banho em troca de algumas informações sobre Gwenog e bem, não tema meu amigo, tudo que há para se ver aí, com o auxílio de uma pinça e lupa, a nossa querida espectro já inspencionou. Imagine como extravasará toda essa luxúria e paixão desmedida quando te encontrar nu, imóvel e totalmente disponível para que ela faça o que quiser?

Mas como somos bons e velhos amigos, eu decidi não fazer nenhum desses. Apenas cortar o mal pela raiz. Uma simples castração irá bastar. Então Gideon, diga adeus ao seu "Titã Imperador." E não pense que nós não ouvíamos você no banheiro com treze anos, gemendo sobre "A Fúria Titã Imperador" quando batia uma. Ah sim, essa Coroa de Flores Pretas que eu lhe enviei é para o futuro finado Titã Imperador. Diga adeus eu seu bom e velho companheiro Gideon, por que em trinta minutos eu serei liberado, e você meu caro amigo estará completamente fudido; em todas as línguas, símbolos e cores.


	4. Sobre dias cinzentos e miosótis

_Para Rebeca;_

_Tome cuidado..._

Você disse isso hoje cedo, quando eu lhe disse que precisaria sair em uma missão. É a segunda vez que você me diz isso, o que tem me deixado com um certo receio. Não sei por que estou sentada sob esta pedra cinzenta, repleta de musgo há alguns quarteirões de onde eu deveria estar, mas o fato é que eu espero que nunca precise enviar esta carta a você; a deixaria com Georgina, caso algo aconteça. O dia hoje está bonito, Thor. Eu sempre preferi os dias ensolarados e calorosos antes de te conhecer mas ultimamente venho apreciando os dias cinzentos, que sempre foram os seus favoritos. A cor cinza simboliza medo ou depressão, acho que o primeiro significado me representa bem ao passo que o segundo te define. Medo, sempre foi algo que eu tive, principalmente quando se tratava de você. Sempre instável, misterioso... Nunca me deixou ficar próxima o suficiente para te ver verdadeiramente. Eu sempre tive medo da morte, Thor, mas ultimamente venho temendo algo ainda mais profundo. Tenho medo de partir e nunca dizer a você o que eu ando sentimento ultimamente. Eu sei que isso começou com uma fidelidade selada ao voto perpétuo, sei que nos envolvermos foi uma consequência, sei o que você pensa sobre este sentimento; que é burrice, um atraso, desnecessário. Mas não posso evitar sentir minha respiração acelerar ou o ritmo descompassado de meus batimentos quando você aparata na minha frente, os cabelos meticulosamente alinhados, a calça de linho fino, a camisa social com os três primeiros botões abertos, segurando o blazer na ponta dos dedos, esticando-o em suas costas. Você sempre parece tão despreocupado, tão seguro de si enquanto seus lábios se puxam mininamente para o lado esquerdo, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Sabe, é um tanto quanto intrigante o fato de ser impossível não sentir um suor frio e meus dedos trêmulos quando você me abraça após o sexo; os únicos abraços que você me dá. A forma como seu braço parece se encaixar com perfeição em minha cintura enquanto você me aperta contra seu peito, suspirando e dizendo _"Ah, Nerium..."_ sempre como se quisesse dizer algo mais, mas não pudesse. Mas o fato é que, por mais que você tentasse se esconder sob aquela máscara de quem não se interessava por nada além de dar um golpe no Ministério da Magia e nos Comensais da Morte, tendo assim o total controle do Mundo Bruxo em suas mãos, eu _vi_ você Thor. O seu verdadeiro eu; aquele despreocupado, que empurrava todos aqueles pergaminhos da mesa quando me jogava sob a mesma, com os lábios entreabertos me avaliando minuciosamente. Aquele divertido, que apesar de ser péssimo nisso, sempre tinha um piada na ponta da língua quando ingeria um pouco de firewhisky. Aquele Thor que sempre xingava baixo em italiano quando estava mesmo bravo com algo, coçando a nuca enquanto se encaminhava de um lado para o outro. Até mesmo aquele Thor perigoso, que dizia _gracinha_ com um sotaque forte enquanto me perseguia através daquela fábrica abandonada, quando tudo começou. Mas devo admitir que a parte que mais gostei em você, foi a que eu conheci ontem. — E como eu espero que você nunca venha a ler esta carta ou a leia daqui muito tempo, talvez vá ter esquecido do que aconteceu ontem — Você estava possesso por que Benjamin Fenwick interceptou um dos seus informantes, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto batia com a ponta dos dedos nas têmporas dizendo _Pense Thor, pense_ e eu me limitava a continuar sentada sobre a mesa. _"Você quer um?"_ eu perguntei, na esperança de te fazer rir enquanto mostrava uma caixinha de sapos de chocolate. Seus olhos faiscara enquanto eu me encolhia minimamente, esperando qualquer ato inesperado de sua parte, porém o que você fez foi pegá-lo e mais que depressa colocá-lo na boca, dizendo que aquele era o seu doce favorito. Naqueles poucos segundos, eu vi mais de você do que nunca havia visto antes. Você estava tão... _Transparente _e despreocupado, com as pontas dos dedos e os lábios levemente sujos de chocolate, tão irresistível, tão _você_. Eu realmente espero que tenha tempo para desvendar todas as suas facetas Thor Zaviatti, que toda essa angústia seja infundada e que eu volte a ver amanhã, arqueando suas sobrancelhas escuras e dizendo _"O que você tem pra mim hoje, gracinha?"_

Mas caso este dia cinzento esteja tentando me avisar algo e eu realmente não volte a te ver, coloque _miosótis _no meu túmulo e lembre-se de mim sempre que as vê-las. Não gire os olhos ao ler isso, apenas o faça. Sei que o significado de _"amor sincero"_ talvez não seja mútuo, mas faça uma alma desencarnada feliz, decorando minha lápide com as flores que representam a fidelidade e as memórias.

_Não me esqueças, Thor..._


	5. Sobre Adónis e infância branca

_Para Rebeca;_

Quantas cartas já escrevi a você não é mesmo? Foram tantas que poderia dizer que até perdi a conta. Mas seria uma mentira, afinal eu estive passando por cima do meu orgulho todo esse tempo ao lhe escrever. 1O7 cartas, Christopher. Algumas até mesmo mandadas no mesmo dia. Porém esta é a ultima, é meu verdadeiro Adeus. Foram 365 dias de angústia; não quero mais viver na incerteza do amanhã, na incerteza se você vai me procurar, se vai mandar uma carta, se vai aparecer repentinamente como se nada tivesse acontecido e não aguento mais esta tristeza que está me consumindo. Já tive coragem para muitas coisas, agora mais do que nunca terei coragem de dar as costas para todo esse sofrimento e seguir adiante. Não será fácil te esquecer, e nem sei quanto tempo isso irá durar, porém nunca o tive de verdade, não é? Durante todos esses anos, estivemos, eu estive, enganando a mim mesma, pensando que talvez um dia, você desceria de seu pedestal para tentar algo real. Sem mentiras, sem armações e sem desconfianças. Confiança.. Você nunca teve nenhuma em mim, não é mesmo? E sinceramente, eu não entendo. Eu sei que menti, omiti e não foram poucas as vezes que fui cruel. Mas eu nunca te trai. Eu nunca te deixei no escuro como você tem feito comigo, mesmo que toda aquela estúpida confusão de um ano atrás tenha sido esclarecida, ainda assim, você precisa continuar em seu pedestal, não é mesmo? Se você não me queria mais, poderia termos tido simplesmente uma conversa adulta; não é como se eu fosse te perseguir a cada esquina, aparecer bêbada no seu apartamento ou tentar acabar com seus relacionamentos. Essa parte psicotica, sempre pertenceu a você. Eu continuo sem entender, por que sempre sou eu quem acaba pedindo desculpas. Eu estava feliz sabe, com James. Eu o amava e sinceramente, queria ficar com ele pelo resto dos meus dias. Não havia mentiras entre nós e tudo era tão _simples_. Se algo incomodava, nós dizíamos. Não tínhamos medo de palavras como _compromisso, relacionamento, a-m-o-r. _Era algo concreto, que eu podia me agarrar. Mas um Bletchey não aceita não como resposta, certo? Então você teve que acabar com algo que me trazia tanta felicidade. E pra quê, Christopher? Se você nem ao menos continuou do meu lado. Duas vezes. Duas vezes você entrou como um trem desgovernado em minha vida, me fazendo abrir mão de James. Sabe que, este foi o maior erro que cometi? Eu poderia estar feliz, hoje. Noiva, quem sabe até casada. Ao invés disso, eu continuo aqui, estupidamente te escrevendo e esperando que, quem sabe, em um ato de misericórdia ou pena, você resolva se dignar a pegar um pergaminho e uma pena para me dizer qualquer coisa. É como se esse ciclo nunca terminasse. Se qualquer coisa, por menor que seja, não lhe agrada, você foge. E eu fico te esperando voltar ou simplesmente implorando por isso, como tenho feito no último ano. Isso quando não fico remoendo cada erro que cometi, tentando achar uma alternativa aceitável de por quê, você tem feito isso comigo. Eu sei que você tem visto a todo mundo; ninguém me diz pois respeitam sua vontade, mas os olhares penalizados estão lá. _"Pobre Annabelle, sempre esperando." _Mas eu cansei, Christopher. A partir de hoje seguirei meus caminhos, me agarrando naquilo que realmente me faz feliz, me agarrando em pessoas que realmente me amam e se importam comigo e com meus sentimentos. Apesar dos pesares, não me arrependo de nada, e valeu muito a pena cada coisa que fizemos juntos, pois tudo isso de alguma forma me fez crescer e me fez viver. Meu maior não-arrependimento, foi ter lhe dito que eu sabia me cuidar sozinha. Por que eu sabia; eu sei. Seu pai tem controlado sua vida há um bom tempo, por um lado eu realmente fico feliz que esteja buscando sua liberdade, mas eu nunca precisei que você intermediasse pela minha. **Eu escolhi isso, **é algo que quero provar pra mim. _Eu consigo. _Mas como sempre, minhas escolhas nunca importaram quando você quer fazer algo. Eu ainda te amo, e provavelmente sempre terei um grande carinho por você. E é por isso que é muito difícil abrir mão deste amor, porém tomei consciência que muitas coisas não são exatamente como esperávamos, as vezes a vida nos apresenta uma dura realidade mesmo através do amor. Se ainda resta — ou se alguma vez existiu — qualquer carinho, amor, ou qualquer sentimento dentro de você que não fosse apenas me ter para provar que conseguia, te faço um único pedido. Eu sei que em breve, vamos nos encontrar, afinal a data de casamento de Oksana já foi marcada. Meu único pedido, é que você não converse comigo. Não me olhe daquela forma intensa, não sente próximo à mim, não me peça uma dança. A única coisa que preciso de você agora, é a distância. Eu finalmente consegui abrir mão de você, Christopher. Se nos encontrarmos em uma esquina qualquer, te dou a minha palavra que mudarei de rua, aparatarei ou entrarei em qualquer loja. Lembrarei de você a cada _Adónis _que ver; você sempre será a minha maior **recordação amorosa**, dos dias brancos da nossa infância, repletos de inocência, paz e calmaria. Se muitos anos se passarem antes que nos reencontremos, espero poder conversar com você, quem sabe relembrar dos nossos dias no castelo, quando acreditávamos que aquele amor impossível pudesse dar certo, com nostalgia que apenas um velho conhecido poderia compartilhar. Espero que seja feliz, pois é o que eu planejo ser. Longe de você, de uma vez por todas.

_Adeus, Christopher._


	6. Sobre as flores da nobreza e proteção

_Para Sarah;_

Hey, G.

Primeiramente, não estranhe esta tinta verde, sei que eu costumo usar a azul, mas tive que pedir as penas, pergaminhos e tintas de Myron emprestadas. Hoje mais cedo, quando eu pedi a minha mãe que trouxesse tais objetos para mim e ela indagou o por quê, eu disse que queria lhe escrever uma carta de despedida apropriada, então ela quebrou todos os que encontrou pela carta, dizendo que não haveria carta por que não haveria despedidas. Consegui falar com Myron através da lareira, e ele trouxe alguns pra mim. E me desculpe se minha letra estiver um pouco ininteligível em alguns pontos, estranhamente hoje cedo uma tremedeira se apossou de mim e não parece querer ir embora tão cedo. Mas enfim...

Sabe G, acho que a primeira coisa que eu realmente devo fazer, é te pedir perdão. Quando eu tinha treze anos, estava jogando quadribol com os garotos nas férias, meu nariz começou a sangrar. Você se lembra? Foi na sua casa. Todo mundo riu, achando que era por causa do sol ou que algum balaço tinha triscado em mim, mas sua mãe contatou a minha que chegou em extremo desespero, me pegando pelo braço e aparatando. É claro que eu não contei a nenhum de vocês, mas ela me levou no St. Mungus aquele dia. _Uma doença genética,_ foi o que eles disseram. Lembro de ver minha mãe quebrando todo o seu quarto e boa parte das salas de jantar e estar, com tia Elena pedindo-a para parar, que estava assustando a todos nós. Depois disso, minha mãe foi até Azkaban, conversar com Antonin Dolohov; e desde então eu venho tomando uma poção todos os dias. Minha mãe me pedia para ficar calmo, que tudo ficaria bem, mas eu já sabia que eu iria morrer. Essa constatação me veio em um dia de sol que deveria ser bem aproveitado, quando eu perguntei a minha mãe quantos dias de vida eu tinha enquanto tomávamos café da manhã e ela quebrou toda a mesa a minha frente, dizendo que eu morreria de velhice, enquanto estivesse dormindo, em uma casa repleta de filhos, netos e bisnetos. Desde então eu passei a ter essa urgência por viver, sabe? Não que isso seja uma desculpa, é mais uma explicação. Queria entender, compreender e viver aquele sentimento magnânimo que via nos livros, sentir as pernas bambas e diabretes no estômago. Queria dormir com o pensamento em alguém e acordar sorrindo ao pensar nesse alguém. Queria fazer planos e pensar no nome de filhos, uma raça de cachorros para cada criança e dar o nome do meio dos nossos pais para eles. Queria sentir a emoção de pedir alguém em casamento, fazer juras de amor e segurar um filho nos braços. _Muito sonhador, _tio Thor sempre me classificara assim, desde muito cedo. Talvez todos esses sentimentos muito prematuros para um rapaz da minha idade tenham surgido por conta de tantos livros que eu sempre devorei, ou aquela maldita urgência em viver. Queria sentir um pouco de tudo, deixar minha marca em alguma coisa, ser alguém para as pessoas. Você sempre esteve na minha vida desde sempre, e para algumas pessoas você poderia parecer quase imperceptível próxima a marcante presença que Margery emitia. Mas comigo nunca foi assim, eu sempre te vi primeiro, G. Os cabelos louros ondulados que caiam com graciosidade nos ombros, aquele sorriso tão espontâneo, tão alegre, tão cheia de si, como se conhecesse segredos sobre o mundo que ninguém mais seria capaz. E os olhos, tão verdes que se eu olhasse muito tempo poderia ser sugado para dentro deles. Todas aquelas sardas que lhe salpicavam as bochechas, tão charmosas, que eu sempre quis contá-las uma à uma, e beijar todas elas. Então você me notou de volta e quando eu pensei que havia lhe roubado um simples beijo na verdade fora você quem roubara o meu coração. Eu deveria ter pensado melhor, sabe? Eu já sabia que isso aconteceria, cedo ou tarde, mais cedo do que tarde na verdade. Eu deveria ter posto os seus sentimentos em primeiro lugar, sempre é mais difícil para quem fica do que para quem parte. Eu deveria ter tido consciência, ter te amado mais, **te protegido de mim. **Eu nunca quis realmente me formar, meu maior desejo era ter mais tempo com você. Por isso eu não desisti de Hogwarts, sei que talvez se eu tivesse ido me internar de uma vez poderia ter mais alguns meses mas eu te devia todo o meu tempo. Mais um erro, quem sabe se eu tivesse me afastando enquanto havia tempo você não saísse tão machucada quanto agora? Queria me formar... Sinceramente ainda não sei como é que todos vocês caíram tão fácil nessa. Sabe o que eu realmente queria, G? Queria ter tido tempo para me declarar à você dentro de um barco a remo enquanto atravessássemos toda Veneza, dizer como seus olhos eram mais brilhantes que as estrelas. Queria ter te levado à um piqui-nique em Reiquejavique, em uma noite de Aurora Boreal. Queria ter tido tempo de superar meu medo de altura, e te levar para andar de balão na Capadócia. Queria ter dançado com você em frente à Torre Eiffel, mesmo sem nenhuma música tocando. Queria te levar para tomar nosso primeiro porre em um bar irlandês, ver um irlandês te cantar e arrumar briga pela minha garota; sei que esta última em particular não se parece muito comigo, mas eu queria ter tido chance de te mostrar que eu lutaria por você, mesmo contra um troglodita de dois metros de altura. Queria ter conhecido meu pai, pedir a eles conselhos sobre quando lhe pedir em casamento e ouvi-lo me contar alguma historia sobre quando ele pediu minha mãe em casamento; queria ouvi-lo dizer que sabia que você era a garota ideal pra mim, que soubera disso desde a primeira vez que colocara os olhos em você. Mas eu não poderei viver nada disso, Georgiana. Eu não poderei te oferecer nada disso, por que aquela velha amiga chegará mais cedo para mim. E é por isso que eu te peço perdão; por todas essas coisas que você merece mas que eu não pude te dar. A única coisa que eu pude te dar, foi o meu amor, por mais egoísta que fosse. Então é por isso que eu te peço perdão, por todas essas coisas que você merece e eu não poderei cumprir. Te peço perdão por não poder te pedir em casamento, te dar filhos e um unicórnio a cada ano de casamento. Te peço perdão por nunca poder te dar o futuro que você merece. Eu não estou com medo sabe, de morrer. Estou com medo de te perder, G. _Apavorado_. Mas eu já aceitei minha condição, sem revolta alguma. E espero que você possa fazer o mesmo, me tira o sono não te imaginar sorrindo mas chorando (apesar de ser inegável o fato de que você fica linda até mesmo quando chora) Me conforta saber que te deixarei em boas mãos, que você terá sua mãe, Margery, Terence e Myron. Principalmente Myron. Eu sei que ele cuidará de você, melhor até mesmo do que eu poderia. O pouco tem que eu tive com você G, foi melhor do que eu poderia sequer sonhar. _Agora posso morrer em paz,_ apesar de fúnebre, esta expressão me define neste momento.

Lembra quando éramos pequenos e eu propus uma caça ao tesouro? Peguei o colar de pérolas da minha mãe enquanto Myron e eu o escondíamos à margem daquele salgueiro no quintal. Margery procurou em meio a gritos, Terence logo se cansou e disse que aquilo era inútil, porém demorou 2O minutos para que você fosse até o salgueiro, repuxasse as mangas do seu vestido e começasse a cavar ali. _Acharam mesmo que eu não pensaria nesse lugar?_ Foi o que você disse, quando Myron insistiu que você estava roubando, de alguma forma. Aquele Salgueiro sempre fora o nosso lugar, desde sempre nos deitávamos a sombra dele juntos. E agora, ele sempre será o nosso lugar. Quando acabar de ler esta carta, vá até ele e verá um canteiro verde claro (esta é a cor da proteção e quando estiver lá, você sempre estará próxima a mim, sempre protegida) repleto de Magnólias. Eu as plantei recentemente e espero que quando eu me vá elas estejam bonitas o suficiente para você. Myron lançou um feitiço sobre o canteiro, caso minha mãe queira estender sua revolta e tentar além de destruir a casa, o jardim também. Essas, que são as flores da nobreza, sempre serão as suas flores. _Perseverança, simpatia, doçura, beleza e dignidade _é mais que um mero significado que estudantes atribuíram à essas flores; esses significados existem por que as Magnólias sempre irão querer ser como você, G.

Alguns estudiosos sugerem que as _Magnólias _tenham sido as primeiras flores a surgirem no nosso planeta. Eu não posso comprovar se isto é certo ou errado mas certamente você foi a **primeira, última e única **em meu coração, G.

Perdão por te abandonar tão cedo, mas muito obrigado por me amar; por me proporcionar os melhores momentos da minha curta vida, por me permitir viver o sentimento mais maravilhoso que já existiu e sempre existirá.

_Com muito amor e desde já muitas saudades,_

_Nicholas._


End file.
